catch over you
by pororo90
Summary: Hukum karma itu berlaku./Jika dulu Hinata menejar Sasuke dan si lelaki berumur awal tiga puluhan itu menolak karena perbedaan umur dan juga gengsi, sekarang pria berstatus duda available itu harus mengejar Hinata kembali, jika tidak ingin wanitanya diambil orang./#SHDL 2014/promt:diferent/mind to RnR?/sorry, diketik dan dipublish lewat hape


_Dear Sasuke._

_Aku tahu, kita terlalu berbeda untuk di satukan. Terlalu memaksa jika kita tetap bersama. Kau dan duniamu. Aku dan duniaku. Kau adalah bintang yang tak dapat di raih. Sedangkan aku adalah punguk yang merindukan rembulan._

_Aku tak bisa menjadi cinderelamu Sasuke. Aku tidak mau kau mencintaiku karena sihir dari sang ibu peri. Aku tak mau kau memilihku karena aku adalah pewaris Hyuuga. Aku ingin kau melihatku seperti aku melihatmu. Jika kita bertemu kembali, dalam dunia yang bisa kuanggap sepadan untukmu, maka saat itulah takdir memberi kita harapan._

_Beri aku waktu tiga tahun, dan akan kubuktikan. Bahwa aku mampu berada di atas kakiku sendiri._

_Sayangmu,_

_Hinata Hyuuga._

.

.

.

**Catch Over You**

**Pororo90**

**Naruto ****© MK**

**AU/T**

**Warning: OOC, typo, gaje, plotless?**

**A present for SHDL 20014**

**Prompt: Diferent.**

_**May be it's be a farewell for me**_

**DLDR!**

_Happy reading._

.

.

Sasuke Uchiha, menarik napas lelah. Surat itu lagi. Sasuke memandangi kertas lusuh yang menemani hari-harinya lebih dari tiga tahun ini. Dulu ia mungkin bisa memandang sinis terhadap surat dari gadis bau kencur seperti Hinata. Namun nyatanya ia keliru.

Ingatannya kembali pada masa di mana ia menjadi prioritas utama perhatian nona Hyuuga yang polos juga bahagia. Sebelum ia merampas segala harapan gadis itu untuk melanjutkan hubungan dengannya.

…

..

.

Perbedaan umur yang mencolok serta statusnya yang kala itu baru saja menjabat gelar duda tak menyurutkan tekad gadis itu untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya. Hal yang membuat Sasuke terpaksa bertekuk lutut karena kelakuan anak rekan bisnisnya. Tentu saja, Tuan Hiashi Hyuuga merupakan kolega dari perusahannya. Terlalu riskan mencampurkan urusan pribadi dan juga bisnis dalam satu waktu. Apalagi ia bukan lelaki hidung belang yang akan memanfaatkan kepolosan Hinata.

_Hell_! Apa yang bisa ia pahami jika jarak mereka terlalu jauh? Dia adalah pria awal tiga puluhan ketika menghadiri ulang tahun Hinata yang ketujuh belas. Dengan status yang sungguh tidak dapat ia bayangkan. Duda.

Jadi ketika Hinata _love at the firs sight _padanya, ia hanya menganggapnya lelucon. Hinata masih belia ketika mengejarnya dengan semangat menggebu, khas remaja tanggung kasmaran. Dan Sasuke adalah lelaki logis yang tidak mau bermain-main di usianya yang matang. Ia hanya tak mau dianggap _pedofil _gila yang haus akan _Lolita_.

"Menjauhlah, Hyuuga. Ini masih jam kantor."

Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan memuja. "Aku bisa menunggumu." Hinata memberikan senyum terbaiknya.

"Tidak!" Sasuke mengatakan dengan nada ketus yang dingin. Membuat Hinata nyaris terlonjak dari tempat duduknya. Namun begitu Hyuuga Hinata bukan gadis yang mudah menyerah. Bukan! Gadis itu adalah orang gigih yang telah berhasil merebut perhatian Hiashi dengan menjadi anak berprestasi karena ketekuanannya.

Dan dengan mata polosnya yang menggoda hasrat Sasuke, si Lolita cantik bermata rembulan itu bertanya, "_Kenapa_?"

_Ya kenapa Sasuke?_

_Kenapa kau menolak segala bentuk keindahan ini._

_Demi apa, Sasuke?_

_Demi moral yang mengatakan kau terlihat seperti lelaki busuk yang memanfaatkan kepolosan gadis bau kencur? Atau pertanyaan yang kau tak bisa kau jawab, bahwa kau takut untuk jatuh cinta?_

Sasuke memincingkan matanya yang sudah tajam. Membarikan pandangan paling sadis yang bisa membekukan suasana, sambil berdesis, "Menyingkirlah!"

_Nah, bahkan kau sudah berkelakuan bejad dengan menghardiknya. Di mana etika dan moralmu sendiri? _

Jadi setelah ia mencoba tersenyum meski sudut matanya basah dan melangkah meninggalkanmu. Sebenarnya tanganmu ingin terulur, merengkuh punggung ringkih yang bergerak memunggungimu.

Dan kau merasakan sakitnya ditinggalkan. Bukan gadis itu yang meninggalkanmu, tapi kau yang meninggalkannya..

Bahwa saat kau tahu, Hiashi si angkuh bersedia menyerahkan putri jelitanya untukmu, _untukmu.._

Namun kau dan **ego** yang melebihi satelit Palapa menolak dengan alasan, Hinata masih terlalu belia untukmu. Kau membutuhkan wanita yang menopang bukan gadis belia yang bergelayut manja. Jika saja tangan Hiashi yang di tahan oleh gadis yang kau bilang manja, mungkin kau akan berakhir dengan beberapa luka patah dan juga nyeri di muka.

Dan gadismu itu hanya bisa tersenyum sambil menggandeng tangan ayahnya menjauh. Mencoba menyelamatkan dirimu dari amukan murka sang ayahanda. Demi Dewa yang ada di khayangan sana, ia yang kau lukai dengan keangkuhanmu. Telah membukakan kalbu. Bahwa cinta yang tulus, tidak mengenal kata membenci. Hanya maaf yang terukir manis, dan juga ucapan terimakasih karena kau pernah hadir dalam hidupnya.

Kau— dan segala ego lelakimu, yang mengatakan jika logikanya kau terlalu tua untuknya. Jika lelaki yang duda sepertimu akan dianggap remeh dan terlihat putus asa dengan mengencani gadis bau kencur. Kau dan ego serta prinsipmu yang lebih tinggi dari menara Dubai. Dan menghempaskanmu sekali lagi ke jauh lubang Arizona ketika ia memberimu secarik surat yang mengubah semuanya.

Surat yang ditulisnya dengan rapi dan sopan, bahkan setelah penghinaanmu kepada lamaran keluarganya. Kau dan duniamu yang kau anggap sempurna itu masih tak bergeming. Hingga ia benar-benar pergi.

Dan kau tahu, tiga tahun yang kau lalui dengan rasa sepi memberimu waktu untuk berfikir..

_Karma does exist._

Karma itu berlaku.

Kau yang merindukannya dan dia tiada.

Kau yang memikirkannya, sementara dia berpaling.

Dan sekarang kau YANG HARUS mengejarnya, hanya untuk mendapatkan ia kembali.

/***/

.

.

Jadi, di sinilah ia sekarang. Seperti kembali ke jaman dia masih muda. Nongkrong di kafe yang sama sekali bukan gayanya, hanya untuk menunggu sepupu jauhnya yang cempreng yang lebih mirip Uzumaki Naruto daripada Uchiha lainnya. Uchiha Obito datang dengan tampang tak bersalah meski telah terlambat lima belas menit. Lima belas menit yang amat lama untuk Sasuke yang taat akan waktu. Tapi hanya untuk mendapat secuil informasi tentang sang juwita hati, apalah arti lama lima belas menit dibanding merana hatinya selama tiga tahun. Oke, author memang terlalu lebai. Tentu saja Sasuke tidak akan selebai itu. Hanya mencari informasi Hinata lewat orang yang biasanya ia sewa. Tapi setahun ini eksistensi Hinata mendadak hilang bagai di telan bumi. Maka ia membutuhkan Obito, alias Tobi yang pandai dalam hal-hal semacam lacak melacak.

Tobi dengan gaya casualnya memakai hodie hitam dengan topi hip-hop nya orang yang di tunggu Sasuke datang dengan cengiran lebar.

"Jadi, paman ingin aku bantu apa?" Obito memamerkan cengiran senyum lima jari lengkap dengan sebelah alis yang diangkat. Tangannya dengan cekatan mengeluarkan sebuah laptop dan juga i-pad yang berlogo buah tinggal separuh.

Nah, ada satu hal yang Uchiha yang masih dipegang teguh oleh Tobi, yaitu tidak berbasa-basi.

"Hinata."

Dan tawa Tobi meledak seperti sebuah rentetan petasan di saat lebaran imlek. Begitu meriah seolah itu adalah lelucon konyol. "Hn, tertawa saja sampai mati."

Suara dingin Sasuke membuat Tobi serta merta mengurangi frkuensi tawanya, namun begitu dengan muka yang masih mengejek ia bersuara "Makanya jadi orang jangan konservatif. Banyak di luar sana di mana wanita lebih suka mengambil inisiatif untuk mendekati pria. Terutama pria kulkas seperti paman."

"Tsk, apa ayahmu, Madara-san yang mengajarimu mengomel? Kau terlihat bukan Uchiha. Terlalu banyak gen Uzumaki di darahmu."

"Hahahaha, jika kau punya ibu seperti Mito, kau akan mengerti bagaimana dominannya wanita jaman sekarang."

Ya, Sasuke bisa membayangkan itu. Uzumaki Mito atau sekarang berubah nama menjadi Uchiha Mito adalah aktivis perempuan. Sedangkan Uchiha Madara adalah seorang pengacara kasus peraraian, yang anehnya dipertemukan di ruang sidang. Mereka kontra pada awalnya lalu bersatu dalam ikatan pernikahan dan menghasilkan Uchiha paling ceria bernama Obito.

"Di mana ia sekarang?"

Obito menatap paman jauhnya dengan raut muka yang kasihan. Ia ingat tiga tahun lalu pamannya masih sangat tampan, walau sekarang masih begitu, ada yang berbeda. Ya, Tobi tahu jika pamannya telah berubah. Ada perasaan kosong yang dirasakannya jika melihat wajah sang paman. Tak ingin berlama-lama mempermainkan Sasuke, Tobi memulai aksinya.

"Punya nomor ponsel Hinata?"

"Tidak."

"Berarti tidak bisa melacak GPS nya." Gumam Tobi. "Punya e-mail atau sosmed?"

Gelengan lagi.

Tobi menepuk jidat, "Jangan bilang paman tidak punya twiter atau FB?"

Sasuke berdecak, "Semua dioprasikan oleh sekertarisku."

"Ya Tuhan..." Yobi mengerang, "Betapa konservatifnya dirimu, paman. Di masa sekarang ini, tidak ada orang yang benar-benar menghilang. FB dan twiter bisa membuatmu dekat dengannya. Pantas saja kau ditinggalkan, ini bukan jaman 1000 masehi. Kau tak harus memegang teguh perinsip bahwa lelaki memegang tampuk kekuasaan tertinggi. Bahwa lelaki harus mengejar perempuan. Dan umur adalah patokan. Lihat saja Demi Moore, suaminya saja lebih muda darinya lima belas tahun, meski akhirnya berpisah, setidaknya mereka pernah berjuang bersama. Jadi apakah kau pernah berjuang untuknya?"

_Ya, apakah kau pernah berjuang untuknya, Sasuke?_

Pertanyaan itu membuat pikiran Sasuke terbuka.

"Ayahku harus melepas image pengacara handal khusus perceraian dan malah beralih menjadi jaksa hanya untuk memperjuangkan ibuku. Jadi, jika aku berhasil mengakses dirinya, kau harus berjuang sendiri. Itu artinya kau harus siap ditolak. Lagipula mungkin kau bakal kalah saing. Banyak pria muda, lajang, dan juga hebat di luar sana."

Sasuke bahkan sudah memikirkan kemungkinan itu. Hinata masih muda, tahun ini baru akan memasuki 21 tahun. Dengan gelar sarjana, dan juga kemolekan tubuh serta kehalusan budi. Sial! Sasuke mendadak sangat marah akan dirinya sendiri. Kenapa ia harus menyia-nyiakan cinta Hinata.

"Nih." Tobi memutar laptopnya hingga menghadap ke arah Sasuke.

"Bagaimana caramu melakukannya?"

Tobi nyengir, "Mudah saja, aku mencari akun Neji Hyuuga, lalu melihat profil lengkap dan juga tautannya. Tidak sulit. Kupikir Hinata juga begitu, tidak sulit untuk menemukannya jika kau memang berniat."

Sasuke membeku. _Niat_. Kata kunci untuk mendapatkan Hinata kembali.

"Jadi apakah paman akan tetap di sini dan membiarkan gadis bertudung merahmu tersesat di belantara New York, dan membiarkan para serigala lapar itu mendapatkannya lebih dulu?

/***/

.

.

Sasuke merapatkan mantelnya lagi. Awal musim panas memang selalu begitu. Hujan rintik-rintik membuatnya harus berjalan dengan payung hitam andalannya. Hanya untuk melihat Hinata keluar dari kantor _agency_-nya.

Hinata yang sekarang sungguh berbeda dari yang tiga tahun lalu. Menjadi model papan atas yang wajahnya hampir menghiasi seluruh _bilboard _yang ada di penjuru Asia dan juga Eropa. Bukan sembarangan iklan. Tetapi iklan perusahaan jasa penerbangan. Yang tentu saja bisa dilihat oleh seluruh kaum adam di dunia ini. Sasuke diam-diam merutuki kecanggihan jaman yang kadang tak bisa diikutinya. Pergerakan zaman yang serba cepat, canggih, dan terjangkau seolah mengejeknya karena lahir lebih cepat dari komputer dengan program operasi DOS dan WS.

Hinata melangkah dengan anggun di atas stiletto cantik. Memunggungi Sasuke yang mencoba meaih harapannya kembali.

"Hinata."

Deg.

Hinata berhenti. Mendadak ia merasa tubuhnya kaku. Jantung Hinata mendadak sesak. Waktu seolah membeku. Hinata takut, jika ia berbalik, orang itu dan suara itu akan hilang. Jadi, gadis yang telah bertranformasi sebagai wanita cantik itu masih terdiam. Takut semuanya hanya halusinasinya.

Namun payung yang mendadak menaunginya membuat ia sadar, bahwa ini bukanlah halusinasi semata.

"_Hisashi buri, Hime.."_ Dan Hinata tahu, kini ia tak lagi bertepuk sebelah tangan.

/***/

.

.

"_Hishashi buri, Hime.._" Sasuke memberanikan diri untuk membuka percakapan saat disadarinya punggung Hinata mulai menjauh dari jangkauannya.

Dengan langkah lebar, Sasuke tidak ingin wanita itu menghilang lagi. Jadi ia berusaha mengimbangi Hinata dan berbagi payung dengan wanita yang telah di tunggunya selama tiga tahun.

Hinatanya masih sama, dengan rona merah yang mendadak muncul. Jadi, ketika tangan besar Sasuke yang menggandengnya di bawah hujan seperti sebuah dongeng yang tampak tak nyata. Hinata hanya berharap jika mimpi ini abadi.

Mereka berjalan menyusuri jalan hingga terpaksa harus berteduh dengan memasuki sebiah _coffee shop_ yang terlihat hangat untuk keduanya. Memesan segelas _mochachino _san secangkir kopi pekat yang biasa Sasuke minum.

Mereka duduk sambil diam. Bukan diam canggung, namun diam yang melegakan keduanya. Jadi, sambil mendekatkan gelas ke bibirnya, Hinata tersenyum bahagia, seolah menyembunyikan hatinya dan mencoba _membalas _Sasuke.

"Apakah aku sudah terlambat?" Sasuke menatap wajah Hinata yang tertunduk.

Hinata mendongak, sekedar untuk memperhatikan bagaimana wajah pria yang masih dicintainya itu hampir tidak berubah. Masih tampan dan terkesan dingin dan misterius, namun begitu, tak dapat dipungkiri, justru wajah Sasuke yang dewasa inilah yang membuatnya jatuh hati.

Hinata tidak menjawab, namun gelengan kepalanya membuat Sasuke didera kelegaan yang tak bisa diungkapkan. Seolah beban yang ada di benaknya tiba-tiba menjadi kapas. Hilang tak berbekas.

"Kau sudah memiliki kekasih, Hinata?"

Pertanyaan itu tentu saja melukai Sasuke juga, namun begitu, demi memuaskan rasa penasarannya, Sasuke nekat menanyakan pertanyaan memalukan itu. Seorang Uchiha sekarang sedang mengemis cinta. Namun jika ini membuatnya bergantung, ia rela melakukannya.

Hinta tertawa kecil, merasa lucu karena kenyataan bahwa nada suara Sasuke terdengar putus asa. Seperti pria tanggung yang baru saja mengenal cinta.

_Cinta eh?_

Hinata menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan, merasa bahagia dengan pemikiran bahwa Sasuke-nya jatuh cinta kepadanya.

"Jadi.." Sasuke merasa grogi, lalu tangannya terulur untuk menggenggam tangan kiri Hinata yang menganggur di atas meja. "Aku akan mengaku."

Hinata tanpa sadar menahan napas.

"Jika selama ini aku," Sasuke menggantung kalimatnya hanya untuk melihat wajah Hinata yang sama tegangnya dengan dirinya sendiri. "Mencintaimu."

_Mencintaimu._

Dan Hinata tahu, selalu ada cinta untuk Sasuke di hatinya. Meski ia mencoba melupakannya dengan menjadi sibuk. Meski ia menyemangati dirinya sendiri agar melupakan Sasuke. Tapi semua dinding perlawanannya hancur dalam sekejab hanya karena sebuah kalimat, _selama ini aku mencintaimu_. Dan semua kesalahan Sasuke tampak tak berarti karena kalimat itu. Meski nanti ia akan diamuk ayahnya dan Neji karena menjalin hubungan dengan pria sombong, dan juga tidak tahu etika.

Hinata tersenyum. Jenis senyuman yang membuat lelaki semacam Sasuke bisa menukar apapun untuk mendapatkannya setiap hari.

"Tapi aku ingin kau menemukanku. Kau harus berusaha menemukanku. Dengan kekuatanmu sendiri. Tanpa ada bantuan dari siapapun. Jika kita berjodoh, maka kita akan bertemu kembali di tempat yang paling ingin indah di dunia.."

/***/

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Hinata sudah menghilang lagi. Dan Sasuke di buat pusing dengan teka-teki yang dikirim melalui pesan singkat.

Senin, 09.00.

Di mana angin bertemu dengan dedadunan. Ketika harimau meringkuk dan juga naga bersembunyi. Semuanya bersimfoni, di labirin cinta yang kau katakan kepadaku..

.

.

Sasuke melihat jam yang melingkar di tangannya. Sekarang hari Sabtu. Jika Hinata memang memberikan teka-teki. Kepalanya mendadak pening. Tapi kata harimau meringkuk dan naga bersembunyi adalah '_crouching tiger hiden dragon_'.

Senyum mengembang di wajahnya. Lalu melihat film lama itu melalui you tu**. Hanya untuk memastikan di mana dia berada. Namun segala yang di tonton hanya mengingatkan ia tentang negri tirai bambu. Jadi ia berangkat ke bandara untuk membeli tiket ke Shanghai jika matanya tak melihat brosur pariwisata tentang hutan Sagano.

Sagano merupakan hutan bambu yang memiliki luas tujuh belas kilo meter. Dengan keindahan yang mempesona. Terletak di barat laut Kyoto. Yang paling mengagumkan adalah hutan itu seolah bersiul karena hembusan angin laut.

Dan sekali lagi, Sasuke baru saja dikelabui. Ia tertawa kecil, melihat dangkalnya pemikirannya. Ternyata umur sama sekali bukan patokan untuk kematangan seseorang.

Jadi ia berubah haluan dari Shanghai ke Kyoto.

/***/

.

.

Pada senin pagi, ia berangkat pukul enam ke Hutan Sagano. Hanya untuk mencari eksisensi Hinata-nya.

Namun hingga pukul sepuluh lewat, ia belum berhasil menemukan si pujaan hati. Tujuh belas kilo meter rasanya sungguh panjang. Apalagi jika di dalamnya semua jalan terlihat sama. Ia tahu, ia telah kalah kali ini.

Sebuah pesan masuk, membuatnya lebih bersemangat. Namun sekaligus membuat tenggorokannya kering. Sebuah teka-teki lagi. Ia memantapkan hati. Tidak mudah menebus apapun yang telah ia lakukan, jadi ia harus mengejar kebahagiaannya sendiri.

Rabu 12.30

Sebuah negara dengan arti namaku.

Di mana seorang lelaki bersumpah membangun seribu keajaiban dalam semalam. Namun si perempuan lebih cerdik dan membuat lelaki itu melemparkan kutukan yang ia sesali. Apakah itu mengingatkan dirimu?

Dan hari itu juga Sasuke memulai pencarian tempat itu dengan bantuan sesepuh dunia.

Tempat itu bernama Indonesia. Negara kepulauan tropis dengan sejuta cerita rakyat, namun baru kali ini Sasuke tahu salah satu cerita rakyat itu. Adalah kisah awal mula Candi Prambanan, di mana Bandung Bondowoso harus melemparkan kutukan kepada Rara Jonggrang karena merasa ego lelakinya diusik.

Sasuke diam-diam tersenyum getir saat menapaki pelataran Candi Prambanan. Waktu menunjukkan pukul satu. Ia tak menyangka jika ia harus terlambat lagi. Tak menemukan Hianta di manapun membuat dadanya sakit.

Apakah ini cara Hinata menolaknya dengan halus?

Sebuah pesan singkat lagi.

Kamis, 17.00

Laut dan langit dipersatukan seperti berupa segelas orange juice yang kita teguk bersama. Di mana surga terasa dekat. Surga terakhir di bumi.

Sasuke menghela napas.

_Di mana lagi itu?_

Jadi ketika ia mengetik kata surga dunia yang terakhir yang terpampang adalah pulau eksotis dengan pemandangan laut yang indah bernama Bali.

Akan tetapi, kepalanya mendadak pening ketika ada banyak pantai di sana. Akan tetapi sebuah brosur pariwisata yang diterimanya tadi pagi memuatnya tersenyum bangga.

_Kutha_.

Ia segera memesan taxi untuk menuju tempat itu. Hanya sepuluh menit jika tidak macet. Kenyataan bahwa ternyata gadisnya ada di Kutha membuat dadanya mengembang karena senang. Semoga ia tak terlambat.

Sasuke mulai menyusuri kawasan itu. Matanya mulai menelisik setiap orang yang lewat. Mencoba mencari eksistensi Hinata diantara ribuan orang yang ada, seolah dirinya sedang di uji.

Dan nyatanya ia berhasil. Pantai dengan pemandangan sunset indah menjadi katar yang membuat romantis suasana, solah ia diejek, bahwa Hianta lebih romantis ketimbang dirinya yang sudah tua. Lalu dengan langkah yang lebar ia berusaha menjangkau kebahagiaannya. Di mana Hinata berdiri di sana menantinya dengan senyuman.

**END**

*A/N:

Berbeda? Ya. Saya tahu gaya bahasa saya sudah berbeda. Mungkin ini persembahan terakhir yang bisa saya berikan kepada kalian. Ceritanya Sasuke ini ojisan yang umurnya udah tiga puluh enam tahun, duda pula, sedang Hinata masih dua puluh satu tahun, singel yang available. Hahaha, idenya awalnya cuma dengerin sepotong lagu campur sari.

"Jambu alas kulite ijo, sing digagas kok wes ndue bojo. Ada gula ada semut, durung rondho ojo direbut."

(*jambu hutan kulitnya hijau, yang ditaksir kok sudah punya suami. Ada gula ada semut, belum menjanda jangan direbut)

Selanjutnya saya ingin bereterima kasih kepada **MRB** sebagai _inspirator_, dia adalah salah satu alasan mau terjun ke FFN.

Trio HoT (_**Mbik, Hinata**_ _**Hikari,**_ dan saya) yang membuat kolaborasi terindah dengan menyajikan **trilogy Harmony of Tears**, dan **trilogy The Black Rose**.

Kepada rekan saya **UPoYuMieKoRoro**, (_**Umie-chan dan juga Yuko-kun**_) terimakasih telah menjadi patner yang indah dalam hidup saya. Meski saya harus meninggalkan proyek yang tak pernah selesai. **Scarlet Memories**.

_**Permintaan maaf kepada Gummy Pandas**_, karena saya menelantarkan fanfik yang menguras Emosi seperti _**Insane**_. Saya bahkan, tidak sempat meminta maaf secara personal atas kesalahan saya ini.

Kepada para **Reader **yang mungkin merasa kecewa, dan juga mungkin marah, saya juga mengerti. Namun, sebagai penulis, saya tak bisa membahagiakan semua orang. Saya pernah bahagia di FFN. Dan saya akan mengenangnya sedemikian rupa.

Dengan segala kerendahan hati, saya tulus meminta maaf jika saya memiliki kesalahan. FFN adalah rumah, anggaplah saya merantau. Jika saya kangen, saya akan pulang.

Tapi dengan ini, secara resmi saya sampaikan **PORORO90** (poochan) _**is officially sign out.**_


End file.
